


Fully Aware

by River_On_Down



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_On_Down/pseuds/River_On_Down
Summary: Even when you're really sick, you're still there and aware to some degree. My interpretation of what was going on with Ibuki when this happened.SPOILERS FOR DANGANRONPA GOODBYE DESPAIR, CHAPTER 3!READ AT OWN DISCRETION!
Kudos: 5





	Fully Aware

**Author's Note:**

> May be a bit short but then again I was never good at writing long stories :p

...

......

.........

"Ibuki? I need you to wake up."

𝑊𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑢𝑝..? 𝑁𝑜, 𝑖𝑡'𝑠 𝑠𝑡𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑙𝑎𝑡𝑒 𝑟𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡? 𝐼 𝑛𝑒𝑒𝑑 𝑚𝑦 𝑠𝑙𝑒𝑒𝑝, 𝐼 𝑑𝑜𝑛'𝑡 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑏𝑒𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑠𝑖𝑐𝑘 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠. 𝐼𝑡 𝑚𝑎𝑗𝑜𝑟𝑙𝑦 𝑠𝑢𝑐𝑘𝑠.

What I ended up saying though was: "Wake up? Sure thing, you know what's best!"

I didn't want to but I ended up getting out of bed. Even though it's nighttime and all I'm wearing is this hospital gown and slippers, I'm still very hot. Guess it's a good thing Mikan had us wear these things 

I'm not a huge fan of whatever I'm sick with. Of course I've gotten my share of fevers and colds but this feels different. The heat is one thing but now I'm doing everything someone tells me to do, even if it's a joke! How crazy is that?!

"Come with me. I need your help with something."

𝑀𝑦 ℎ𝑒𝑙𝑝? 𝐼 𝑚𝑒𝑎𝑛 𝐼'𝑚 𝑠𝑖𝑐𝑘 𝑟𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡? 𝑆ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑𝑛'𝑡 𝐼 𝑏𝑒 𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑠?

"Sure, whatever you need! I'll help an way I can!"

𝑊𝑎𝑖𝑡 ℎ𝑒𝑙𝑙 𝑛𝑜! 𝐼 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑛𝑎 𝑔𝑜 𝑏𝑎𝑐𝑘 𝑖𝑛𝑠𝑖𝑑𝑒, 𝑏𝑎𝑐𝑘 𝑡𝑜 𝑏𝑒𝑑. 𝐼 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑛𝑎 𝑔𝑒𝑡 𝑏𝑒𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑟!

But I watched as I started walking behind her, following her out into the hallway then to the lobby. Weren't Hajime and Fuyuhiko supposed to be here? That's what I heard anyways.

She kept walking towards the front doors and headed right outside. Of course I followed her out there and we headed towards the direction of the music venue. I don't know why but I feel a little sick to my stomach. Maybe it's because I'm sick?

Man it's creepy being out at night. No one else but us two are outside and all I hear is the ocean. Kinda relaxing I guess but more action going on would be nice. 

I didn't realize until we got there but we ended up in front of the Titty Typhoon. I loved performing for everyone here, I hope I can do it again when I get better. We could use some good energy right now and I'm more than happy to provide!

"Go inside, Ibuki. Stand up on the stage like you did earlier today."

"Okie dokie!"

..Ok something is definitely wrong, I don't like this at all. At this point I tried to resist listening to her but my body wouldn't cooperate. Is she...planning something?

As I'm walking up to the stage, she goes and grabs something out of a bag I didn't see off to the side.  
"Do not face towards me. Go to the middle of the stage and get on your knees."

"Well I'm not sure how this is helping you but if you say so, I'll do it!"

I could feel the panic going through me but I couldn't do anything about it. Without missing a beat I head towards the middle of the stage and dropped to my knees. Im trying, trying so hard but I can't move, can't scream for help. She's...she's really gonna try to kill me isn't she?!

I feel someone stand behind me and with such gentleness begin wrapping something around my neck. To my horror I could feel that it was rope.

𝑁𝑜 𝑛𝑜 𝑛𝑜 𝑛𝑜 𝑁𝑂 𝑁𝑂! 𝑆𝑇𝑂𝑃 𝑃𝐿𝐸𝐴𝑆𝐸, 𝐼 𝐷𝑂𝑁𝑇 𝑊𝐴𝑁𝑁𝐴 𝐷𝐼𝐸!!! 𝑃𝐿𝐸𝐴𝑆𝐸 𝐿𝐸𝑇 𝑀𝐸 𝐺𝑂, 𝐿𝐸𝑇 𝑀𝐸 𝑅𝑈𝑁 𝑂𝑈𝑇 𝑂𝐹 𝐻𝐸𝑅𝐸 𝑆𝐶𝑅𝐸𝐴𝑀𝐼𝑁𝐺! 𝑆𝑂𝑀𝐸𝑂𝑁𝐸 𝐴𝑁𝑌𝑂𝑁𝐸 𝑃𝐿𝐸𝐴𝑆𝐸 𝑃𝐿𝐸𝐴𝑆𝐸 𝐻𝐸𝐿𝑃 𝑀𝐸!

"Lean forward and don't fight it. It'll be okay. It's all for them so it's for a good cause. Surely I'll be forgiven."

I felt myself drop forward until the only thing holding me was the rope around my neck. Then she started pulling.

𝑁𝑂 𝑃𝐿𝐸𝐴𝑆𝐸! 𝐼 𝑊𝐴𝑁𝑇 𝑇𝑂 𝑆𝐸𝐸 𝑀𝑌 𝐹𝑅𝐼𝐸𝑁𝐷𝑆 𝐴𝐺𝐴𝐼𝑁 𝑃𝐿𝐸𝐴𝑆𝐸 𝑆𝑇𝑂𝑃!!! 𝑂𝐻 𝐺𝑂𝐷 𝐼 𝐶𝐴𝑁𝑇 𝐵𝑅𝐸𝐴𝑇𝐻𝐸 𝐼𝑇 𝐻𝑈𝑅𝑇𝑆 𝐼𝑇 𝐻𝑈𝑅𝑇𝑆 𝐼𝑇 𝐻𝑈𝑅𝑇𝑆!!!

She kept on holding the rope tighter around my neck, squeezing until I could feel myself gasping, spit coming out of my mouth. I keep trying to breath but nothing's coming in or going out.

Even though I was told not to, I could feel my arms struggling to break free. It was too late though, she has a good grip on me and she's only adding more pressure. 

𝑊ℎ𝑦? 𝐼 𝑡ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝑤𝑒 𝑔𝑜𝑡 𝑎𝑙𝑜𝑛𝑔...𝐼 𝑡ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝑤𝑒 𝑤𝑒𝑟𝑒...𝑓𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑛𝑑𝑠...

......

𝑀𝑦 𝑐ℎ𝑒𝑠𝑡 ℎ𝑢𝑟𝑡𝑠..𝑚𝑦 𝑙𝑢𝑛𝑔𝑠 𝑓𝑒𝑒𝑙 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑦'𝑟𝑒 𝑔𝑜𝑛𝑛𝑎 𝑝𝑜𝑝...

𝐼..𝑐𝑎𝑛'𝑡 𝑠𝑒𝑒. 𝐴𝑙𝑙 𝑏𝑙𝑎𝑐𝑘...

...𝐼'𝑚..𝑠𝑜𝑟𝑟𝑦....𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑦𝑜𝑛𝑒....

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with my bullcrap :3c been a hot minutes since I wrote anything but here I am in a new fandom! Expect quite a few fics in the future! I'm on Instagram if you wanna give a follow @riverondown


End file.
